(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint roller cover for preventing splatter from a cylindrical paint roller pad during painting and for subsequently cleaning paint from paint roller pads, and in particular to a paint roller cover that can remain attached to a paint roller pad during use and cleaning.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Paint is commonly applied to large surfaces, such as walls, with a cylindrical paint roller pad that is coated with paint and then rolled over the surface to be painted. Normally, the pad will be carried on a spindle rotatably mounted on a handle. Heretofore, removal of paint, especially latex paint, from paint roller pads has usually been performed by placing the roller pad under a faucet and massaging the pad with the fingers. This procedure, in addition to being messy and time consuming, normally leaves some of the paint in the pad. Devices have been purposed in which the pad is placed in housing and cleaned by pumping water through the housing. Designs so far purposed have met with little commercial acceptance.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, mess-free, efficient and economical device for cleaning paint from paint roller pads, and particularly a device that will also prevent splattering of paint during painting. In addition, there is a need for a quick clean-up paint roller splatter cover that can be compactly stored and displayed for retail sale.